As a printing (marking) method for identifying an optical fiber ribbon, an inkjet printing that carries out the marking by using an inkjet printer is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In the inkjet printing, since there is a limit for high speed printing with one inkjet printer, when increasing linear velocity of the optical fiber, it is necessary to install several ink jet printers in series. Also, in the marking using the inkjet printer, a number of inkjet printers are increased as a current measure to conduct simultaneously the printing by laying the optical fiber ribbon having four core wires or twelve core wires side-by-side, and thus the production cost may increase.
Also, as another printing method, a roll printing that uses a printing roll is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).